


Smug

by flootzavut



Series: Leather [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kibbs, Leather, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding with Gibbs brings out Kate's inner bad girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Isle_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Isle_Babe/gifts), [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts), [PhoenixRising360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/gifts).



> Because... just because! ;)

* * *

_**Smug** _

* * *

 

It's a long, leisurely ride, and Kate could spend hours clinging to Gibbs' back like a barnacle. She has no idea where they are, how far they've ridden, is barely even paying attention to the countryside as it zooms by. His proximity is no less arousing than it was earlier, but it's easier to deal with since he made her come apart all over his fingers, not to mention the promise of more when they get back to his place. If the small sampling so far is anything to go by, it's going to be completely worth the wait.

Eventually he pulls in on a grass verge. The road is wide but quiet, climbing the side of a hill, with green rolling down away from them and the faint suggestion of water in the distance. They take off their helmets and Kate shakes out her hair, grateful for the cool air. She slips off the bike and he follows, but she stays in his space.

It's a nice view, but she's really having trouble looking anywhere but at Gibbs. Suddenly she has the right to ogle all she wants, and the man's in  _leather_ , for crying out loud. Turning away is impossible.

"Where are we?"

"Maryland. Pretty view. Quiet. Private, sorta." He studies her face for a few moments, then leans down and kisses her soft but relentless.

The bike is at her back, and in front of her is all Gibbs, and she'd thought about being pinned this way but she's still borderline shocked it's actually happening. His hands roam under the oversized jacket and her blouse, finally settling on the skin of her waist. The cool breeze finds its way in too, but she feels so hot where he touches her, she doesn't care. The contrast is utterly delicious.

She wants to touch him back, but it's so overwhelming she can't seem to get her brain in order, and ends up mostly just clinging to his shoulders. Admittedly, as shoulders go, they're all kinds of yummy... she's pretty happy to cling on.

Eventually they come up for air. His lips hover over hers, his breathing fast and hard and harsh. "Kate, you are..."

She smiles, and takes the opportunity to run a hand down over his shirt, to tug at it and find the skin of his stomach. His eyes go darker and needier, then slip closed. "Katie..."

The way he says her name is deep and rough and altogether too sexual for her to deal. She lets her own eyes close for a moment as she touches him, going on instinct, both hands on his stomach, then one drifting down between his legs. Part of her is wishing they'd stayed in and gone to bed. Another is wondering if returning the favour on a deserted strip of highway is a realistic proposition. There are lots of reasons she shouldn't, but damn... he's delicious, and his hair is temptingly messy and he's  _hers_ , and did she mention he's in  _leather_ , and how is she meant to  _resist_?

His breathing is so noisy now. The muscles at the corners of his eyes and mouth twitch and jump when she looks up, as if he's trying really, really hard to keep a hold of himself and is just barely managing. She can feel how hard he is, outlined in leather, and she can't get over having her hand on Gibbs' cock in the first place, never mind the when and where of it. She strokes the length of him through his pants as she watches, and finds herself smiling at how absurd and wonderful and unbelievably hot it is to be touching him this way.

All of a sudden there's way too much material between them. She scrabbles at his fly, impatient, eager, wanting. They moan in unison as her fingers finally touch him through his boxers, and his face screws up with the effort to not lose control.

He grabs her hands, and she thinks he's stopping her, then she peers down curiously as she feels him press something into her palm. For a second she's frozen with surprise, then she looks up at him with a laugh, shaking her head. He's grinning now, though his eyes are hooded and heavy and hungry.

"You brought a  _condom_?" She doesn't know whether to slap him for his presumption or kiss him for his foresight.

He shrugs a shoulder. There's the tiniest touch of embarrassment on his face, and a whole lot of amusement and mischief. "Can't blame a guy for hopin' he might get  _real_  lucky, Katie."

She looks around them. "Here?" Considering she was just contemplating the possibility of a handjob, she shouldn't sound so shocked, but she thinks it's probably more a reaction to the way part of her is ready to beg and drool and promise  _anything_  he wants to make this happen.

He shrugs again. "Don't have to. Either way, not gonna stop me from takin' you home and makin' you fall apart. But..."

Her good little Catholic schoolgirl façade is absolutely horrified. Her inner bad girl, on the other hand, is melting through her panties, and it's the part of her that's been in control ever since Gibbs took off his helmet this morning. She opens her mouth, and what comes out is a desperate moan.  _Oh, dear_. She's sort of screwed, sort of thrilled.

"Whaddya think?"

He's looking down at her as if he's more or less ready to tear her clothes off and eat her alive. She nods, unable to stop herself, whimpers again.

He grins wide and slides one hand into the back of her pants and the other between her legs to massage her through them. She's not sure if it's possible to be so wet she'll actually leak through leather, but he can surely feel the heat of her body, and he can definitely see his effect on her.

"Woulda ridden to work more often if I'da known what might happen," he says, his voice a low rumble.

She pokes her tongue out. "Smug bastard."

"If feelin' good about you comin' all over my hand then lettin' me do  _this_  makes me smug, Katie, I will take that trade a  _thousand_  times."

It's so typically Gibbs that he can be a smug, insufferable asshole and simultaneously make her feel like she just got the best compliment of her entire life. She laughs, and when he bends down to kiss her again, she responds with even more enthusiasm than before. He hasn't gotten inside her pants yet, and she's about ready to fall at his feet and do anything he asks. He's dangerous, but that's not something that surprises her, and she can't bring herself to regret whatever may come of this.

When they surface, he's still grinning, but his eyes are hot and dark, and her body is buzzing with anticipation. They stare at each other for a long moment, breathing heavily, and still his hands move slow and hard over her, making demands she's  _so_  ready to fulfil.

Finally, he speaks. "Turn around."

She blinks. "What?"

"Turn around. Don't wanna miss the view, do you?" he asks with a smirk.

She could slap him. She probably  _should_  slap him. But what she actually does is let out yet another desperate noise, then turn obediently and prop herself against the bike. If he'd  _asked_  if he could do her from behind on the side of the road, she would've decked him, but in this moment, she wants it so badly she would shoot him if he threatened to  _stop_.

He chuckles, and his hands slide over her hips, around her waist, then he's working her fly open and she wriggles impatiently, which makes him laugh again. His cock is hard against her ass and his mouth is hot on the side of her neck, and she might actually melt.

Finally he's pushing the pants down, her underwear follows, and he's touching her, his rough fingers surprisingly gentle as he explores her and whispers 'God, Katie, so wet, so ready for me' in her ear.

She whimpers again. "Oh God, please." Given what he's already proven he can do with his fingers she isn't complaining exactly, but the more he touches her, the more she wants. She needs him inside her  _now_.

He lets go of her, and she wants to yell hallelujah when he plucks the rubber from her unresisting hand and she hears the rustle of foil as he gets himself ready. She leans forward on the bike and sticks her ass out, murmurs 'please' again, then breathes a sigh of disbelief and pleasure as he rubs his cock over her inner thighs, then (apparently having used up all of his own patience, too) pushes slowly but inexorably into her body.

"Oh." She braces herself, spreads her legs wider, pushes back against him, and shudders as he starts to move. " _Oh_." She is in so much trouble. " _Ohhhh_." She can't quite believe she's letting her boss fuck her on the side of a public road, let alone how good it is.

His teeth and lips and tongue tease her ear and neck, and the hand that isn't holding them upright creeps under her jacket and blouse and plays with her breast.

With each roll of his hips, he fills her completely, and he's murmuring curses and epithets and endearments interspersed with her name, which has never sounded so sweet to her. It's intense and sexual and strangely tender, and she closes her eyes and concentrates on breathing.

She's so needy, and he's so big and so insistent and so exactly  _right_ , it seems to take hardly any time at all until her whole body is pulsing with it, and finally she breaks and comes with a sob of pleasure, and Gibbs sighs into her hair and collapses against her back as his body gives in.

How long they stay that way she has no idea. Eventually, Gibbs' softening cock slides out of her, and she hears the snap as he disposes of the condom. She finds herself giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hope that ain't at my expense, Agent Todd."

She knows him well enough to hear the humour in his tone even when she can't see his face. "Really, really not, Gibbs." She sounds absurdly, ludicrously satisfied. He's going to be  _so_  smug, but she just can't help it.

"Good." He slaps her ass lightly. "Wanted to do that forever."

She cranes her head back to raise a sceptical eyebrow at him. "Fuck me up against your bike on the side of the road?"

"Well, maybe not  _exactly_. No complaints, though." He smirks, winks. "First times should be memorable."

He looks incredibly pleased with himself as he tugs his clothing back on, and she laughs again. "Smug."

He shrugs eloquently. It seems this is a situation in which he's completely okay with being smug. On the whole, she can't blame him.

She straightens up, and Gibbs turns her to face him and helps her back into her clothing, though not before sliding his hand between her legs one last time (she moans, and her eyes flutter momentarily closed), then licking it clean (her entire lower body clenches with anticipation).

He grins down at her, then lets his hands smooth up under her blouse again as he leans down to kiss her, his mouth more tender and sweet on hers than she would've imagined. She shivers. Unexpectedly glorious as semi-impromptu roadside sex was, she's really looking forward to getting back to his place, into his clothes, into a bed. His kiss is surprisingly gentle, almost delicate, as if he's taking the time to savour her now they've fucked away the desperate need of earlier. Hard and hurried and urgent was fairly mind-blowing. She has a suspicion soft and slow and thorough is going to leave her a puddle in his bed, and she hopes he realises he's never, ever getting rid of her.

When they surface, it takes her a moment to blink her eyes open, but his are just as fuzzy and slow, and his smile might still be smug, but it's also open and happy. She reaches up a hand to touch his face and comb her fingers through his hair, and they grin at each other like idiots.

"Katie," he murmurs, searching her face.

"Yeah?"

He shakes his head. "Can't believe it. Wanted you so long. So long."

She smiles even wider. He doesn't even look smug any more, she realises - he looks bewildered and overwhelmed and hopeful, all of which, even singly, are not emotions she's used to seeing on his face.

"The feeling's mutual, Gibbs," she assures him.

"Kate, I want... I want..." He shakes his head in frustration at his inability to explain himself.

"What do you want, Gibbs? Me?" She laughs. "You've got me. If you think you're getting shot of me after  _that_ , well... I have to tell you, Gibbs, I'm really very stubborn."

He chuckles. "I want..." He brushes a strand of hair back from her face, then runs his finger over her cheek with such tenderness she has to catch her breath. "I want this to be... the last time."

 _Wait, what?_  "The last time?" She can't hide the disappointment in her voice - and if he doesn't explain himself  _immediately_ , disappointment is going to rapidly give way to  _anger_.

He pulls her close against his body, his arms wrapping around her firmly and possessively. Which doesn't seem like the action of a man dumping her before they even start.

Then he speaks again, and his voice is so soft she has to strain to hear him: "The last first time," he whispers.

It takes her a moment to process, to realise what he's saying, then she looks up at him, wide-eyed, jaw slack with surprise.

He looks almost  _shy_ , which is absurd on him. She searches his eyes, looking for confirmation of what she thinks he's saying. The note of shyness goes nowhere, and he's searching her face again, too. She gulps at the intensity of it, but meets his gaze full on.

"Kate?"

He sounds hopeful, which she chooses to assume means he's got the message. She goes up on tiptoe to capture his mouth, and it's hot and gentle and passionate and any number of other good things, and she clings on and wraps her arms around his neck, and he hefts her up so she has to wrap her legs around his waist, too.

When they finally surface, she's doing another rather exceptional barnacle impression, and his smile now is warm and full of joy.

"Kate."

He puts so much emphasis in that one syllable, and she smiles so hard, she might break her face. "I love you, Gibbs."

The admission spills out of her with no thought, but she doesn't want to take it back for a nanosecond, and when he looks down at her, she thinks he may not say it, may  _never_  say it, but she can see it and that's enough. That's more than enough. She laughs, and he laughs with her.

"So Gibbs," she says eventually, "how about you take me home and we cross off a few more last firsts?"

He grins again, and okay, maybe smug has returned, just a little. "Know what, Katie? Sounds like a  _damn_  fine idea to me."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
